We're Gonna Be Okay
by Latishiante1001
Summary: This is a sequel to Brother, Please so you should read that first. The exact thing that Dean was panicking about, happens. It turns out to be something that he would never change. Art is not mine.


•••• Sequel to Brother, Please ••••

"Dean! I'm home!" Sam says, going down the steps of the bunker. He takes his jacket off and starts to make his way towards the room he shares with Dean. "Dean?"

Sam's smile leaves quickly when he suddenly hears Dean breathing erratically. Sam rushes in to find Dean sitting on the floor at the foot of their bed, with his knees up to his chest, and head down.

"Dean! What's wrong?! What happened?" Sam asks frantically, going to crouch in front of Dean. "Dean, I need you to breathe with me. Breath in, breathe out. Good job, keep breathing. In, out."

After a few minutes of breathing, Dean had calmed down a bit more.

"Dean? What happened? Why were you about to have a panic attack?" Sam asks quietly.

"I- I..." Dean breaks off, feeling like he's about to have another panic attack. "I can't- I can't say it."

"Can you show me? Or write it or something?"

Dean sighs and gets up. Sam stands with him and follows him into the bathroom. Dean motions toward the sink before he goes to sit on the toilet seat.

On the sink, are 3 pregnancy tests. Once Sam looks closer, he sees that they are all positive.

 _Holy shit,_ Sam thinks, _I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna have a child_.

Sam's mouth falls open and looks at Dean.

"Are you- Are you pregnant, Dean?"

"Well, what the fuck do you think those positive tests mean?! Yes, I'm fucking pregnant!" Dean bursts, trying not to freak out more than he already is.

Sam stands there for a minute before smiling, going over to Dean, and picking Dean up to spin him around, bringing a yelp out of Dean. Sam sets Dean down and kisses him. His grin fades as he sees Dean's confused, worried face.

"What? This isn't good news to you?"

"No! How the hell is this good news?! How are you happy about this?!" Dean snapped.

"How are you _not_ happy about this?" Sam retaliates.

"Sam. Why would I want this? Not now! We're bringing a life into our life when the world isn't stable. I won't be able to hunt in a few months. And you are sure as hell not hunting alone! So, what are we going to do, Sam?! What's the plan?!" Dean rants, getting worked up.

Sam puts his hands on Dean's shoulders, "Dean. Look at me. Do you remember what I said when we mated? What I said when we were talking about what we would do if this happened." When Dean stays silent, Sam continues. "I said that we'll be okay. We'll figure it out. I don't have a plan and neither do you but we're gonna be okay. Alright?"

Dean sighs and looks down, "But Sam, I am not fit out for this. Like you said, I can't quit hunting. Not forever."

"You won't have to quit forever. You are definitely going to not hunt until at least a few months after the baby is born. Dean, why do you think that you aren't cut out for this? When we had that shifter-baby, you were, like, a pro. If you hadn't been able to do what you did or known you what you known, we would have crashed and burned."

"I was not a pro. You would have been able to do the same thing, well, if you weren't soulless at the time."

"No, I wouldn't have. Soul or not, I know almost nothing about babies and/or children. You are fit out for this. Not just because you're an Omega. You were always fit for this. You're gonna be okay, Dean. We're gonna be okay. I'll try to keep up but..." Sam tells Dean, smiling at the end.

Dean huffs a laugh, looking down before looking at Sam again, "You really think that?"

"Of course I do. We've been okay through everything else. I think we can handle a baby. Plus, I'm really excited about becoming a dad. Under all the stress and worry about this, are you at least the tiniest bit happy about this?" Sam asks, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

Dean smiles a little, "Yeah, I am. Just a little though." Sam gives him a look. "Okay, okay! I'm actually really excited about this."

They both start grinning before they kiss. They kiss for a few minutes before Sam breaks the kiss as he slides down onto his knees and pushes Dean's shirt up to kiss his, now, small belly.

"I love you so much, Dean. Thank you." Sam says, nuzzling Dean's belly.

"I love you too, Sam. And what are you thanking me for?" Dean asks.

"For everything that you've done for me. And for starting our family."

Dean tears up a little, "You're welcome, though you don't have to thank me. You would do it for me. It's what mates do."

Sam kisses Dean's belly before looking up at Dean, "You're not just my mate, Dean. You're my everything."

Dean huffs a breath before wiping his eyes, "And you're mine, Sammy. Ugh, damn these mood swings."

Sam laughs and gets up to kiss Dean, "I can't believe it, Dean. We're gonna be parents."

"I can't believe it either. I never thought this would happen, not in a million years." Dean says before yawning.

"You tired? You wanna go to bed?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Apparently this baby is already getting to me." Dean says, pulling Sam with him to the bed.

"Night, bitch." Dean says sleepily.

"Night, jerk." Sam replies, putting his hand over Dean's hand in his belly.

~~~~

"Heya, Cas. If you could get down here for a bit, that would be great. Sam and I have something to tell y- Well, that was quick." Dean says, seeing Cas pop up near him and Sam.

"I wasn't really doing anything. Is something wrong?" Cas asks, coming closer.

"No. Nothing's wrong. We just have a couple things to tell you." Sam tells Cas.

"What is it?"

Sam looks at Dean and takes his hand, "Dean and I...are...mates. True mates."

Cas is silent for a moment before Dean breaks the silence, "Say something, please."

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. Something! An opinion, question? Just something."

"Well, to be honest, I was wondering if you two were ever going to tell me."

Cas' answer caused Sam and Dean's jaws to drop.

"You- You knew about us?" Sam stammers out.

"I, am, a celestial being. And I have eyes. I've known since about a week after you two mated."

"Wha- Why didn't you say anything, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I figured that you would want to tell me yourselves. Plus, how would I have told you that I knew?"

Sam huffs a breath, "Well then."

"You said that there were a couple of things that you wanted to tell me?" Cas asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um," Sam stammers before Dean can't handle it anymore and blurts out.

"I'm pregnant."

Cas jerks back a little and his eyes go wide.

"O-oh. Okay. Um, congratulations." Cas stammers.

"Really? You are taking this way too well. I feel like you knew about this too." Dean says.

"I didn't."

"Then how the hell are you taking this so easily?"

Cas tilts his head to the left a little before asking, "Why wouldn't I take it easily?"

"What do you- Cas, I'm pregnant. As in, baby. Inside of me. I'm going to have a baby."

"Yes, I know what a pregnancy is."

"And what? This doesn't freak you out or shock you at least a little bit?"

"No. Not really."

Dean's eyes bulge out of his head before he starts stammering, "But how- I don't under- How?!"

"Dean, you might want to calm down." Sam says, softly.

"I am not going to calm down until he freaks out at least a little."

"Why do I need to freak out?" Cas asks, confused.

"How can you not be freaking out?!" "Dean." "I mean, me, pregnant, baby." "Dean." "I'm going to have a baby. I- I can't do this. There's no way."

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. You aren't alone in this."

"Oh, so you're going to carry a baby in your body as well? Oh, that's just wonderful!"

"No, I won't be going through the same things you will be going through. But I'm still going to be there for you. To do whatever you need me to do to make you as comfortable as possible. Okay?"

Dean stays silent for a few moments while trying to calm down before he says, "We're gonna be okay. I can do this."

"No. _We_ can do this."

Dean sighs before looking at Cas, "Sorry, for the freak out there."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I believe that if I were in your place I would've done the same thing. But like I said, congratulations, you two." Cas says with a small smile at the end.

~~~~ 7 months later ~~~~

"Holy shit!" Dean yelped as he jerked.

"What?! What happened? What's wrong?" Sam asks, checking Dean for any injury.

"I- I think she just kicked for the first time." Dean answered.

"Are you serious? Where?" Sam asks, wanting to feel his daughter move.

"Here." Dean moves Sam's hand where the kicks are happening. A few seconds later, Sam feels a tiny thump against his hand and gasps.

"Holy shit. Does that- Wow!" Sam stops as she kicks again. "Does that hurt?"

"No. It's like if you flicked me but from inside of me. Oh! Ow. That was a hard kick." Dean explains, chuckling at the end.

"She's a little fighter already. Ooh, wait a second." Sam lifts Dean shirt and looks at where the kicks were happening.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can see the movements. I probably won't be able to because she just started and it's a little too early for that. But I still want to see if I can." Sam explains, not taking his eyes off of the spot. "Is she still kicking?"

"Yeah. Not as hard as that last one but still a little bit." Dean answers, now looking where Sam is looking.

After a few more minutes of looking, she stops kicking.

Dean sighs, "She stopped. I guess the little princess got tired."

Sam pouts a little, kissing Dean's belly before laying down, "I figured I wouldn't be able to see it."

"You'll see it. Just not today. Alright, considering I won't be able to sleep unless she is anymore, I'm gonna go to sleep. You going to sleep?" Dean sighs, getting comfortable.

"In a bit. I'm just gonna lay here with you. Get some sleep." Sam answers.

Dean falls asleep moments later while Sam stays awake for a bit, rubbing small circles on Dean's belly.

~~~~ 2 months later ~~~~

"This is it! I am _not_ going through this again! Enjoy your only kid, Sam! Agh! Fuck!" Dean rambles as a contraction rips through his body.

"Alright, Mr. Winchester, you need to push some more." Doctor Jones tells Dean.

"I can't!" Dean cries out.

"Hey. Dean. Look at me. You can do this. I know you can. Just a bit more and we can meet our daughter and this will all be over. Come on, Dean." Sam tells Dean.

Dean gathers up what strength he has left and starts to push again. After a few more minutes of pushing, a loud cry fills the room as the newest member of the Winchester family takes her first breaths. Dean lays back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Sam goes forward and cuts the umbilical cord. After the nurse takes their daughter away, Sam goes up to Dean and kisses him, with tears starting to fall down his face.

"She's beautiful, Dean. You did so good. I love you so much." Sam praised, stroking Dean's hair.

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean says tiredly, smiling.

"Alrighty, who wants to hold this little angel first?" A nurse asks Sam and Dean, holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"I would." Dean says, sitting up a little. The nurse passes the sleepy baby girl to Dean.

"I'll leave you three to bond. I'll be back in a bit to get her to let you rest." The nurse says before leaving.

"God, she's so beautiful." Dean whispers.

"She is. She has your freckles and lips." Sam says, just as quietly. At that moment, the little bundle opens her eyes to reveal that they are identical to Sam's eyes.

"She has your eyes. How much you wanna bet that she has your hair?" Dean teases, chuckling.

"Shut up." Sam says jokingly.

There's a quiet 'whoosh' near the door as Cas appears.

"Do I need to come back later or...?" Cas asks.

"No, come on over, Cas." Dean says. Cas slowly walks over as if he doesn't want to intrude. "Get on my right side."

Cas looks down at the little bundle and gives a little smile as she looks towards him.

"She is beautiful. Congratulations." Cas says.

"Thanks, Cas. I was going to ask you this before but never got around to it. Cas, do you want to be her godfather?" Dean asks.

Cas' mouth hangs open for a minute before he realizes he's supposed to answer. "Me?"

"Yeah, of course. You up for it?" Dean answers.

Cas looks down for a moment and when he looks back up he has tears in his eyes. "I would be honored."

Dean gasps, "Oh my god. Sam, we just made an angel cry."

They all start to quietly laugh.

"Welcome to the world, Charlotte Angelica Winchester." Cas says to his goddaughter.

~~~~ Fast Forward 4 years ~~~~

"Why don't you just come out already?! Let us kill you! I just wanna go home!" Dean calls out, trying to hurry this hunt up so he can go home and play with his daughter and eat pie and watch his favorite show, Dr. Sexy.

 _Why is it when I want to kill them, they never show up but when I'm not looking for a hunt, they show up?_

Suddenly, a vamp comes running at him from around the corner.

"Finally you actually come at me!" Dean says, bringing up his machete to cut its head off. But before he could, Sam comes out of nowhere and does it for him. "Was that the last one?"

"Yeah. We can go home now." Sam says, wiping his machete clean. He and Dean walk towards the exit holding hands. They get out to Baby and get in to start their long way home, holding hands as they drive.

~~~~

"She's aslee-" Cas is cut off when a brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl wearing her 'My Uncle is the Bestest Uncle in the Whole World' pajamas, came running yelling 'Daddy!'

Dean picks her up and gives her a big kiss on the cheek and hug.

Cas sighs, "What are you doing up, Angel? I just put you to sleep."

"I knew Papa and Daddy were comin' home tonight 'cause I heard you on the phone so I faked goin' to sleep so I could see them." Charlotte explained.

"She can be sneaky, Cas. She shows up everywhere without you knowing." Dean says.

"I know, but I honestly thought she was asleep." Cas says, wanting to apologize.

"It's fine, Cas. I figured it would happen." Dean says, patting him on the shoulder. "She wasn't too much trouble this time, was she?"

"No, not at all. She was fine. Except at night, she had me sleep with her so that she could sleep though that wasn't a problem." Cas answered.

Sam walks up, causing Charlotte to gasp and wriggle so she can be put down.

"Papa!" Charlotte squeals. Dean puts her down and she runs over to Sam. Sam picks her up and swings her around.

"How's my little angel?" Sam asks, smiling.

"Good. Can we watch 'Moana?'"

"No! You've seen it 8 times since I've been here." Cas says, grumpily.

Sam and Dean's eyebrows shoot up. "8 times?! You watched it with her 8 times over 3 days? Why didn't you tell her no?"

"She inherited Sam's puppy eyes and I can't say 'no' to the puppy eyes." Cas says, making Sam and Dean laugh.

"Well, I was going to say 'no' anyways because I'm tired, Daddy's tired, Uncle Cas is probably tired of the movie, and it is passed your bedtime. So, no. Maybe tomorrow." Sam says.

"But-"

"No but's. Come on, let's go put you to bed." Sam says.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight? Please." Charlotte asks, giving the puppy eyes.

"Agh, not the puppy eyes! Stop it! Uhhh. Fine! You can sleep in our bed tonight." Sam says, giving in.

"Yay!" Charlotte cheers.

"See what I mean?" Cas says.

"Yeah. Alright Ms. Puppy-Eyes Girl, say goodnight." Dean says.

"Goodnight, Uncle Cas."

"Goodnight, little one. Goodnight Dean, Sam." Cas says before disappearing.

Sam and Dean make their way towards their room with Charlotte in her Papa's arms. Dean takes his shoes, socks, and jeans off before he gets in bed. Sam gives Charlotte over to Dean before he does the same. Sam gets in the bed before Dean snuggles up to his right side, with Charlotte in between them, half asleep.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sam."

Soon the trio of Winchesters are all asleep, dreaming about the future, pie, and Moana.


End file.
